Packaged circuits including integrated circuits (which are sometimes called “chips”) are used in a variety of applications. Packaged circuits may be used in environments subjected to a variety of phenomena that can affect the operation of the circuit. For example, packaged circuits used in automobiles may be susceptible to vibrations from the vehicle, electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) from electric motors used in power accessories, and large temperature changes.
Maintaining packaged circuits may also be difficult. Repairing or replacing a packaged circuit may include removing old soldered connections and/or wires and soldering new connections between the packaged circuit and one or more interfacing components and may be costly in both time and materials. Packaged circuits may also be located in small, tight positions further increasing the difficulty of repairing or replacing them and providing the connections needed for proper functioning.